


Last Call

by Yeah_ALittle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damien Darhk is Barry Allen's grandfather, Gen, I love this idea so, Oneshot, small little ficlet for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_ALittle/pseuds/Yeah_ALittle
Summary: Damien has Gideon call his grandson for a goodbye.
Relationships: Damien Darhk & Barry Allen
Kudos: 3





	Last Call

Damien meditates in the little magic trap he helped the Legends build, waiting for them all to file out. Raymond was the last straggler, but ultimately, Damien was left alone. Damien waited for a minute before dropping out of meditation and calling, “Gideon?” That was the AI’s name, right? 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Darhk?” A female voice intones.

“Could you call my Grandson?”

“I’m afraid I have no record of your grandson.” Right. He doesn’t share Damien’s name. 

“Right, he doesn’t have my name, neither did Nora. Call Bartholomew Henry Allen.” 

Gideon was silent for a while before asking, “When in the timeline would you like me to connect you?” 

“Uh, before I make the news with all my dastardly deeds, please?” Might as well call him when he’s most likely to talk. Gideon doesn’t respond, but the sound of a phone ringing fills the lab. 

It rings three times before someone picks up, _”Hello?”_

Damien closes his eyes as the familiar voice rolls over him. He hasn’t spoken to Bartholomew in _years_ , but he has checked up on the man. “Hello, Bartholomew.”

_”Grandpa?”_

The term made a smile grace Damien’s face. So long. So many years since he’s been called that. “Yes. I-I’ve missed you, Bartholomew.”

 _”I’ve missed you too. Where are you? Maybe, maybe we could meet up?”_ He sounded so hopeful. But so sad. And it killed Damien to break his heart more.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. Not now. I’m calling to say, I’m sorry.”

_”What?”_

“I blamed Henry for Nora’s death, and when you defended him, I cut contact. I never should’ve-” Damien breaks off, shaking his head, “I should’ve stuck around. I should’ve listened. And I’m really sorry I didn’t.”

 _”No. I mean, I wished you would’ve too, but we can’t change the past.”_ Damien scoffs, that’s exactly what he’d been trying to do. _”Why does it sound like you’re on your deathbed?”_

“I sound that horrible?” Damien chuckles a little, he thinks he sounds perfectly fine.

_”No, you sound fine. It’s your words. The way you’re talking. Like this will be the last we ever speak to eachother.”_

Always perceptive. “I’ve fucked up. Your father didn’t kill your mother Bartholomew.” A short hysterical laugh escapes Damien, “I did. I tried to stop it. To save Nora, and now I’ve killed her.” Bartholomew doesn’t respond. “I’m sorry Bartholomew. You were one of the best things that ever happened to me, and now,” Damien starts shaking his head, “and now I’ve killed you.”

 _”Grandpa what are you talking about? Look, just, tell me where you are, when you are, we can_ fix _this.”_ Bartholomew was pleading.

“No. I’m sorry. But no. If, if I save your mother, you’re about to see a lot of horrible things about me. They’re true. And I will give no excuse for them. But I just want you to remember, I love you. And I’m sorry. Hang up.” 

_”Gran-”_ Gideon cuts the call midword. Damien takes a few deep breathes, calming himself down, resuming meditation.

“Mr. Darhk,” Gideon calls after some silence.

“Yes?” Damien doesn’t open his eyes or leave his meditation position.

“You’re daughter cannot be killed.”

“I am here to stop that, yes.”

“No. My creator was Bartholomew Henry Allen. If he is erased from the timeline…” That got Damien to open his eyes and drop position.

“Oh, fiddlesticks.”


End file.
